Alien Stiletto
An Alien Stiletto was a device designed to kill aliens and clones by stabbing one in the base of their neck. The device was also effective as a stabbing weapon against humans. It is commonly used by alien bounty hunters. Description holding a stiletto.]]The weapon is made of an unidentified material that appears to be polished stainless steel, although if it is alien in origin, its composition could be anything. It is similar to a switchblade. It appears to be a small, thin, 6 inch cylindrical device with a long rectangular switch/button that, when pressed, extends a long icepick-like protrusion that is used for stabbing. When this extension is released, the device emits a sound similar to a sudden jet of air being exhaled. Uses kills an alien rebel with a stiletto.]] An alien bounty hunter used a stiletto when exterminating the Gregor Series of clones and possibly a Samantha Series who worked at an abortion clinic, as he was seen going after them with the weapon after starting a fire to destroy their workplace (TXF: "Colony," "End Game"). When one of the Jeremiah Smith hybrids began to act against Syndicate instructions, a bounty hunter came forth to kill him with a stiletto. Mulder obtained such a weapon hidden inside a lamp in his family's Quonochautaug residence. Mulder tried - but failed - to kill the bounty hunter (TXF: "Talitha Cumi," "Herrenvolk"). In 1997, agents Mulder and Scully met a series of Kurt Crawford hybrids who had resolved to subvert the colonization project and provided information about procedures performed on abducted women who had later contracted brain cancer. One such hybrid was destroyed with a stiletto by the Syndicate's Grey-haired man (TXF: "Memento Mori"). In the same year, the hybrid Dr Calderon who was treating Emily Sim was also killed with a stiletto by a bounty hunter (TXF: "Emily"). In 1999, a faceless alien killed and assumed the identity of the Second Elder. However, the Cigarette Smoking Man realized this and provided a gimlet weapon to Jeffrey Spender to kill him. However, Spender failed to do so, but Alex Krycek succeeded (TXF:"Two Fathers"). Arthur Dales told Mulder about a baseball player named Josh Exley who was hunted down by a bounty hunter and killed with a gimlet weapon (TXF:"The Unnatural"). Alien vulnerable point 's skull.]]In 1995, Fox Mulder was informed by a clone from the Samantha Series that the only way to kill an Alien bounty hunter is to stab him at the base of the skull, on the back of the neck. The stabbing needs to be done on this specific area, and if missed, the alien will not die. The alien stiletto was thus invented to reach this area successfully, but precision is required, and an inexperienced user may fail to kill the alien even if the stiletto is inserted there, as Fox Mulder did with the bounty hunter pursuing Jeremiah Smith in 1996. It is revealed through the series that alien-human hybrids will be killed in this fashion as well. A closer look at this vulnerable point was made possible with the ill hybrid child Emily Sim in 1997. The small greenish protuberance was initially thought to be a cyst, and when a nurse inserted a needle into it to perform a biopsy, an abundant flow of caustic green blood was released, making the nurse ill, but leaving Emily unaffected. Uses in The X-Files: Resist or Serve The Gimlet Weapon acts like a weapon/item in ''The X-Files: Resist or Serve. ''It's acquired at the Red Falls Post Office, showing this X-File isn't involved in Witchcraft, but alien Colonists. The item/weapon is used in the first boss fight in the game: a Purity controlled Sheriff Bud Smith. Mulder has to weaken and stun him by shooting him with either his AK-47 or Pistol until his health bar is empty. When this occurs Mulder must run up to him, look into his Inventory, select the Gimlet Weapon and then leave the Inventory. This will kill both Sheriff Bud Smith and the Purity controlling him. After it kills him, the Gimlet Weapon can't be used again in the game. Trivia On the season 2 DVD extras, interviews detail the creation of the Gimlet sound effect, which was originally meant to sound like "alien technology" and went through a number of versions, usually highly processed "computerized" sounds, until it was finally simplified as the air exhalation sound. Appearances *TXF: **"Colony" (Season 2) **"End Game" **"Talitha Cumi" (Season 3) **"Herrenvolk" (Season 4) **"Memento Mori" (Season 4) **"Emily" (Season 5) **"The Red and the Black" **"Two Fathers" (Season 6) **"The Unnatural" *The X-Files: Resist or Serve Category:Alien technology Category:Weapons Category:The X-Files: Resist or Serve Weapons